


Dog Park

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: While Dean is dogsitting for Sam, he has an unexpected encounter at the dog park.





	Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple, fluffy meet cute. I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, a thousand thanks to my wonderful beta Andromytta!

Dean unlocks his door to the sound of barking and he immediately groans. He’s not sure how he managed to forget that he was dog sitting Bones for Sam while his gargantuan brother was off on his honeymoon but somehow he’d done just that. It had been something of a lousy day at work and he’d been looking forward to coming home and putting his feet up with a cold one. Now he was going to have to take care of the oversized fuzz ball. Said fuzz ball is happy enough to be let into the backyard while Dean throws together a quick dinner and has a beer, but once let inside, he sits at Dean’s feet, giving him a mournful look while the omega eats. Sam had told him that Bones likes to go to the dog park to play and Dean just hasn’t been feeling that the last couple of days – after all, Sam lives all the way across town and the dog park is near his house.

Of course, that’s when Dean remembers that there’s a dog park within walking distance of his house; he’s passed it a couple of times when out for a walk (what, he exercises). It’s not the dog park that Bones is used to but it is a dog park and the fuzz ball could go make some new friends. Thus rationalizing away the need to cross town to Sam’s dog park, Dean clips on Bones’ leash and leads him out the front door. The dog immediately perks up to be heading out, which makes Dean’s conscious feel a little better. They walk the three blocks to the park and Dean lets them into the gated section where the dogs run. After glancing around, he sees one other dog in the park and it’s off its leash, so Dean unclips Bones and lets the dog go.

The golden retriever immediately bounds away, making a straight dash towards the other dog, which Dean watches warily. The other dog looks like a husky and the two circle and sniff each other for a few minutes before running off together. Dean relaxes because it looks like there will be no doggie hostilities and he slumps off towards a nearby bench.  As he sits, he notices a dark haired man sitting on a bench a short distance away. He assumes this must be the owner of the other dog so he sends him a friendly nod, which is returned. The man goes back to reading his book while Dean settles down to watch the dogs play. As he watches, Dean begins to wish he’d brought a book for himself or a beer at least, but no such luck, so he drags the toes of his work boots in the dirt and wonders to himself how long he should let them play.

A half hour passes by before the other man in the park stands up and calls his dog. “Seraph! Here girl!” He gives a loud whistle and the husky breaks off and heads towards her owner.

Dean figures it’s as good a time as any to call in Bones. “Bones! Bones! Here!” The dog had followed the husky to her owner but he obeys quickly enough, running over to Dean. Dean clips his leash back on and is just about ready to head back home when the other dog owner comes over. As he gets closer, Dean is aware of the scent of apples and pine mixed with honey along with a faint musk that is all alpha.

“I haven’t seen you around before. Did you just move in?” The man’s voice is a low gravel but what is really arresting about him is the color of his eyes; they are clear, startling blue.

“Oh no, I’m not new. I’m dog sitting for my brother.” Dean answers, his eyes caught in that endless sea of blue for the time being.

“I see. Here I was hoping that there’d be another big dog for Seraph to play with. Most of the dogs around here are small and yappy.” He makes a face before shrugging and offering Dean his hand. “I’m Castiel Novak and this is my dog, Seraph.”

Dean accepts the man’s hand quickly as he breaks his gaze away from the man’s fathomless blue eyes. “I’m Dean Winchester and this is Bones.” He pats Bones on the head. “He’ll be around all week at least.”

Castiel smiles and nods his head. “Well, hopefully we will see you again. It was nice to meet you Dean.” With that, he turns and leaves the park, heading off to the left, which is opposite of the way Dean needs to go to get home. Dean stands there and watches him, appreciating the hints of the alpha’s scent as they fade away. If he’d known there was a hot guy at the dog park, he would have come sooner.

Bones paws at Dean’s leg and gives him a bark, which startles Dean into motion. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. It’s time to go home.”

***

As begrudging as Dean was to take Bones to the dog park the first night, the next night finds him more than enthusiastic to head that way. “Come on Bones, you ready to play?”

Catching the energy in Dean’s voice, the golden retriever bounces around Dean’s legs as the omega clips the leash on and leads him outside. Dean isn’t sure if Castiel will be there, but he finds himself hopeful and as they draw close to the dog park, he quickly discovers that his luck is in. Castiel is there, sitting on a bench and reading a book while Seraph runs around the open ground of the dog park. Dean lets Bones off his leash when he gets in the fence, then looks up to find Castiel’s eyes on him. The alpha waves, which Dean takes as a sign to head over to the bench where the alpha is sitting.

“Mind if I join you?” He asks, settling a charming grin on his lips. The alpha’s heady scent of apples and pine is clinging to his nostrils and making him a little giddy. Dean thinks it’s a nice match for his own fragrance of cherry and bourbon.

“Please do.” Castiel scoots over on the bench to make room for him. “We are glad you made it back.”

“Yeah, Sam told me the fuzz ball likes to play with other dogs.” Dean says, his eyes flicking to where Bones and Seraph play together. “Besides, it’s got to be lonely sitting around my house waiting for me to get home.”

“I work from home so Seraph spends a lot of time at my feet.” Castiel answers as he marks the page in his book and folds it closed on his lap. “I’m a writer.”

“Yeah?” Dean raises an eyebrow as he angles his body towards Castiel on the bench and gives the alpha his full attention. “Do you write anything I’ve heard of?”

Castiel’s cheeks color slightly and he flicks his eyes down to his lap. “Probably not.”

“Come on, tell me.” Dean insists with a laugh.

“I am in the middle of a trilogy that I’m working on. The Ides of Samhain.”

“You’re C.J. Novak? Seriously? I love those books!” Dean immediately recognizes the title as something on his bookshelf. “This is amazing.”

If anything, Castiel blushes a little bit darker. “I’m nothing special.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Dean finds out that Castiel has been writing since he was a young boy but that his novels didn’t really take off until after he’d graduated college. He also learns that Castiel is a little bit shy about his popularity and relative fame and seems to enjoy living quietly with his dog. He is single and unmated. He also seems to have a rare sense of humor that shows itself in dry comments that Castiel makes. Dean throws his head back and laughs at those hints of sly jokes and altogether, he finds himself enjoying the time that they sit and talk on the bench. In fact, they both lose track of time and only come to awareness as the sun is setting around them.

“It’s been lovely talking to you, Dean.” Castiel says after he whistles for Seraph to come back in.

“We should do this again, Cas.”

“Indeed.” Castiel’s voice is warm as his eyes flick over Dean’s face, searching his expression. He clearly likes what he finds there because he turns a brilliant smile on Dean, one that shows his gums and wrinkles his nose. It’s completely adorable. “Goodbye Dean.”

“See you around, Cas.” Dean once again watches the alpha go before he heads home.

***

Dean doesn’t even pretend that he’s not going to the dog park the next night. In fact, he bolts down his dinner so he can go even earlier, much to Bones’ obvious pleasure. The get there so early that they beat Cas, however, Dean finds that he doesn’t end up waiting long.

The alpha practically jogs over to the bench where Dean is sitting. “Hello, Dean!” His voices sounds a little breathless and he has bright spots of color riding high on his cheeks. In fact, his eyes are sparkling and he altogether looks damn well pleased.

Dean mirrors the sentiment. He scoots over to make room on the bench. “Good to see you, Cas. Pull up a chair.”

The alpha plops down next to him after letting Seraph off her lead and the two men once again talk to each other until the sun sets.

***

The next night is the same. Dean doesn’t get to the park quite as early, however, he does monopolize Cas’s time while the dogs play. They get to discussing books they’d both read and end up talking past sunset. By the time they say goodbye, both dogs have gotten tired and sit by their feet, panting and happy.

***

Dean has never gotten along with someone he just met so well. In fact, he’s never felt such interest in such a short time at all, but he can safely say that there’s nothing he doesn’t like about Cas. The alpha is awesome. He’s intelligent and well read, soft spoken and respectful, kind and considerate. What’s more, he’s smoking hot and he smells heavenly. Everything about the package appeals to Dean in every way and the longer he spends time with Cas, the more he wants to keep seeing the alpha on a permanent basis. Of course, that brings him to the dilemma. Dean doesn’t have a dog and Bones will be going home with Sam that weekend. It’s Friday night and after today, Dean will only have one more night with Cas before he has no reason to go back to the dog park.

“What do I do, Bones?” Dean asks as he clips the dogs leash onto his collar. For his part, the dog tilts his head curiously at Dean but of course, he gives no advice. “I’m guessing you wouldn’t want to come live with Uncle Dean forever, huh?” Sam wouldn’t hear of it, of course, but moreover, Dean’s not really ever been a pet kind of guy.

The problem keeps turning around and around in his head as he walks Bones to the dog park, and when he sees Cas sitting on the bench, the rush of pleasure he feels is somewhat dimmed.

“Hello, Dean.” The alpha seems to catch Dean’s mood right away. “You seem… subdued.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Dean sits down on the bench and looks up at Cas. He finds the man’s blue eyes on him, searching his face as if he could read his very soul. Maybe he can. “Sam will come get Bones on Sunday, so…” He doesn’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t really need to.

Cas’s face is drawn in a serious expression. “I see.”

They are silent for a long moment, both lost in their own thoughts. Dean glances sidelong at Cas and decides that it’s the moment of truth. “Look, Cas. I want to keep seeing you… even if I don’t have Bones. Can we do that?”

Cas looks up, startled for a moment, but then he begins to smile. “I would like that Dean. I can’t imagine not seeing you in the evenings. I look forward to it.”

“Me too, Cas.” Dean admits, finding himself a little breathless as he leans towards the alpha.

“Would you… would you like to come have a drink with me…after the dogs finish playing?” Cas asks, his voice going in starts and fits until the question is out.

“Yeah, Cas. I would like that.” The answer is a no brainer and Dean finds that he can’t wait.

With the heavy part of the conversation out of the way, the two men fall easily into their usual patterns of banter while Bones and Seraph play. Then, when the sun starts to set, Castiel stands up. “I don’t live too far from here if you’d like to walk with me.”

“Lead the way.”

The two men put the leashes back on the dogs and walk side by side, taking the left hand turn and walking down the road a half a block to a modest brick house that Cas indicates as his.

“You weren’t kidding that it wasn’t far.” Dean says as he follows the alpha inside.

“No, it’s not even a long walk.” Cas closes the door behind them and indicates that Dean should let Bones off the leash. He takes them into the kitchen where he puts water down for both dogs to drink and then slowly reaches out to take Dean’s hand. Their fingers lace together gently before the alpha takes Dean into a comfortably appointed living room. “Have a seat.”

Dean hesitates because he finds he doesn’t want to let go of Cas’s hand, however, after a moment he does and sits on the cozy looking couch.

Cas walks to a sideboard and rolls up the lid, revealing a glass decanter full of amber liquid. “Would you like some bourbon? I… have to admit that I’ve been craving it since you started to come around. It reminds me of your scent.” The alpha’s cheeks color a little as he gets out two glasses.

“Bourbon’s fine, man.” Dean says easily, feeling his own cheeks heat at the admission that Cas has been thinking of his scent. It makes his heart beat a little bit faster.

Cas pours them each a glass of bourbon, then brings them over and joins Dean on the couch. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” Dean takes the glass and puts it to his lips. The spicy liquor burns its way down his throat and hits his belly in a spread of heat. “That’s good bourbon.”

“I think so.” Cas says as he sips from his glass. He sets it aside on the coffee table and reaches for Dean’s hand again. “May I?”

“Yeah Cas.” Dean’s throat feels dry despite the drink he’d just had. Still, he quickly grabs Cas’s hand and laces their fingers together again. “You’ve got a nice place.”

“Thank you.” Cas is watching Dean with those bright blue eyes, his gaze dancing over his face and coasting down to his lips then back up again. “It’s home and I find it comfortable. I hope you can find it so too.”

“I do.” With Cas’s eyes on his lips, Dean can’t help but lick them. His tongue drags over the plump flesh, making it shiny. He watches Cas’s eyes follow the movement, then come back to his own. He doesn’t think he’s imagining the heat in them. The air between them vibrates with tension. Dean finds himself leaning closer to the alpha. “I think it’s you man. I’d be comfortable anywhere if you were there.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Cas’s body is leaning towards Dean’s as well, the space between them evaporating as if it had never been. “I want you to feel safe when I’m here. It’s an alpha response, I think.”

“My omega likes your alpha, then.” Dean says, practically cursing himself for the silly statement, except that Cas is now so close that Dean can feel his breath against his cheek. It would take so little for them to be kissing, someone would just need to move a little bit more. It turns out that Dean doesn’t have that kind of willpower. He closes the last few inches and touches his lips to Cas’s.

The alpha makes a small hiss of surprise before he leans into the touch, his mouth soft and warm and tasting of bourbon. Dean laps at his lips, chasing the flavor of the liquor and is pleased when Cas opens them to him. A moment later and the alpha touches his tongue to Dean’s and they get lost in the slowly building heat of the decadent contact between them. Someone moans but Dean isn’t sure who it is. It doesn’t really matter because it’s clear that they both want this. Dean presses in close, letting his arms settle around Cas’s waist as he blindly tries to set his own bourbon glass on the coffee table.

It’s that motion that breaks the kiss and Cas leans back, gently taking Dean’s glass so he can put it on the table. “May I kiss you again, Dean?” His voice is breathless and his lips are beautifully red and swollen from the kiss they already shared.

“Hell yeah, Cas, You can kiss me as much as you’d like.”

Castiel wastes no time in leaning back in, his fingers touching Dean’s chin to hold him steady as he brings their mouths back together, this time his tongue teases Dean’s lips until Dean parts them to let him in. This time the moan is definitely Dean’s as he finds himself deliciously explored and tasted thoroughly. Of course, Dean gives as good as he gets, tangling his tongue with Cas’s until the two men are panting against each other. It’s perfect and not enough, not by a long shot. Dean’s body feels hot and he can smell the arousal that flits between them, it’s thick in his scent and blending perfectly with Castiel’s heavier notes of alpha. They part their lips again but stay close, forehead to forehead as they sit on the couch.

“Dean… I want… will you…” Cas seems to be struggling with taking the next step.

Dean has no qualms about it. “Take me to bed, Cas.”

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I would very much like to make love to you now.”

“You don’t have to dress it up, alpha. I want you too.” Dean chuckles as he threads his fingers through Castiel’s and gives him a tug to get him moving.

Cas leads the way down the hall to his bedroom, where he turns on a lamp and turns back to Dean. Dean grabs his flannel and starts to shrug it off, but the alpha stops him with warm hands. “Let me, please?”

Dean flushes at the request but his hands fall away from his clothes. “Sure, Cas.”

“Thank you.” The alpha takes over, smoothing his hands over Dean’s chest as he pushes the fabric of the flannel shirt away, making sure he touches every inch of Dean possible as he removes the garment. His hands slide over Dean’s arms as he pushes it down and away. Then he gently reaches for Dean’s t-shirt and pushes it up his torso, his fingers hot against Dean’s abs and chest as he lifts the fabric to reveal the skin beneath. He pulls it slowly over Dean’s head and then stops to kiss him firmly on the mouth before tossing the fabric aside. It’s slow and methodical but more, the touch is gentle and reverent, making it clear that he wants to touch Dean and worship every inch of him. Dean has never in his whole life been touched this way and it makes his entire body quiver with need. He has no idea how long he can stand before it, but Cas seems to not notice. His hands are light and worshipful as he touches the button of Dean’s pants to open it, then his fingers are on the zipper of his pants. When they are open, he parts the fabric with eager hands and lightly runs his fingers over the shape of Dean’s hard cock, hidden beneath his boxer briefs.

“Beautiful.” Cas breathes in that gravely voice of his, making Dean’s whole body ripple in pleasure with the sound. He slides the fabric of the jeans over Dean’s hips and then his hands follow it down over Dean’s thighs and his calves before he lets it pool at Dean’s feet. He kneels to take off his shoes and socks, his fingertips running lightly over the tops of Dean’s feet before he stands once more. He steps in close and brings their mouths together, his tongue delving in to taste Dean once more as he takes hold of Dean’s underwear and drags them up and over the throbbing form of his cock, then sweeping them down once more until Dean is completely naked before his gaze. He steps back then and turns his eyes on the omega. They practically glow with pleasure as he gazes his fill at Dean’s bared flesh. “You are gorgeous, Dean. Every inch of you.”

Dean’s face is hot because he’s never been looked at this way either. Sure people tell him he’s hot all the time but no one has acted as if he’s something special. It fills him to the brim with something he didn’t know he needed and part of him doesn’t know what to do with it. So he turns that feeling into action and steps over to Castiel. “Your turn alpha.” Dean wastes little time in reaching for the buttons of the alpha’s shirt and makes quick work of them, then he pushes the fabric from Cas’s shoulders while placing his lips on the skin as it’s exposed. He’s rewarded with a thick moan that urges him onwards, his hands going to Cas’s pants next. He fumbles a little with the zipper and button while his lips seek out Cas’s nipple to tease and torment. He’s pleased when Cas grabs him and holds on tight, his fingers hot against Dean’s hips. He pushes down both Cas’s pants and underwear in one go, exposing the alpha to the air with a heady sort of urgency.

Now nude, Cas stands perfectly still and lets Dean have his way, which the omega is pleased to do. He wraps his fingers around the large shape of Cas’s cock while he redirects himself to the other nipple and flicks it with his tongue. Cas hisses in pleasure, his hands flexing on Dean’s hips before sliding around back and parting his cheeks. Dean murmurs pleasure as the alpha slides a hand between them and unerringly finds his slick hole. Impatience wells inside Dean as he thrusts his hips back into the touch, willing the alpha to breach him with his fingers. Cas doesn’t disappoint; he traces the tight muscles of Dean’s rim with his touch for a long teasing moment before pushing past and into his wet heat. Dean bites down lightly on the alpha’s nipple, tugging it lightly between his teeth to wring yet another moan from Cas. It’s pure heaven, all told, particularly when Cas works another finger inside of him and Dean begins to stroke the alpha’s hard cock. Unfortunately, it’s still not enough.

Dean lets go of Cas with his lips and looks up into the alpha’s face. His lips are plump and swollen and his blue eyes hot with desire as their gazes crash into each other. Dean brings his lips in close, until they almost touches Cas’s while he rocks back onto the fingers breaching his hole. “Want you Cas.”

“Bed.” The alpha breathes into his lips before he touches them, his fingers now fucking slowly into Dean. It takes a moment before he withdraws them, leaving Dean open and empty, which aches in his chest. They scramble towards the bed, Dean crawling onto the mattress to present for his alpha.

Cas doesn’t let him. His gentle hands turn Dean over, laying him out on his back. “I want to see you.” Cas tells him, his voice low and breathy as he crawls onto the bed, positioning himself between Dean’s thighs. “Let me look at you.”

Once again, there’s something warm and appreciative in the alpha’s eyes and Dean doesn’t know what to make of it. He reaches out for Cas, pulling the alpha’s body fully over his. “Don’t care how you do it, I just want you.” He nibbles lightly at Cas’s lips while he spreads his thighs wider in invitation, willing Cas to take the next step.

It’s an invitation that the alpha seems to hear loud and clear, he reaches down to guide his cock to Dean’s rim where the blunt head nudges the wet flesh. Dean moans and rolls his hips back just as Cas pushes forward into Dean’s body. Dean can’t stop the moan on his lips as Cas smoothly hilts himself inside of Dean, pausing to rest when their hips are pressed flush together. Dean knows he’s leaving him time to adjust but in all truth, he doesn’t need it, he’s been ready for Cas all along. So Dean rolls his hips again, forcing the alpha to move. Cas thrusts inside of him, slowly and with enough strength that Dean feels it when his cock presses into his prostate. It drives another moan from Dean’s lips as he wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders and pulls him down into a kiss.

They settle into a rhythm that is decadently slow and almost reverent. Cas’s lips cling to Dean’s as he moves inside of him, taking care to hit his prostate with every single thrust. It’s making stars spin and dance behind Dean’s eyelids every time he closes his eyes, though that isn’t often. His gaze is drawn to Cas as the man moves, watching the color climb in his cheeks and the light burn in his eyes. It’s intense every time their eyes meet and Dean sometimes has to look away, feeling as if he’s lain bare before the alpha. It’s the most intimate he’s ever been during sex and while he loves it, he doesn’t know what to make of it. Then Cas reaches between them and wraps his cock up in his hand and begins to stroke him with the same pace and Dean finds himself lost. He moans, thrusting himself into Cas’s hands as his fingers scrabble at the alpha’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. Even as he knows he’s getting close, he can feel that Cas is too; it’s in the way his rhythm speeds up and begins to fall apart, thrusting a little more wildly into Dean. Dean can feel his knot swelling as it puts pressure on his rim and Dean wants it like he needs air; with every fiber of his being.

Then Cas bends down and brings their lips together even as he pushes his knot past Dean’s rim with a low grunt, the knot swelling to full and sealing them together. Dean can feel the pulse of the alpha’s cum painting his insides and that’s all it takes for him to follow Cas over the edge. He pumps himself out, his cum slicking the alpha’s fingers and their bellies as he moans his pleasure into Cas’s mouth. Cas lays himself gently over Dean and cuddles him close. They lay together, skin cooling as their breathing returns to normal.

Dean stares at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what happened. He’s never been treated so gently by someone who he’s had sex with and it makes Cas stand out all the more. There’s nothing about the alpha that he doesn’t like. It makes him almost speechless… almost. “That was incredible.” His voice is breathy and low when he speaks.

Cas shifts on the bed, carefully turning them onto their sides where they can look at each other while they talk, their legs tangled. “Yes it was… because it was you.”

“I’m not special.” Dean says, his cheeks coloring.

“You are more than special. You are incredible Dean.” Cas reaches up to touch his cheek, his fingers ever careful and soft.

Dean’s eyes flick to Cas’s and he’s stopped by what he sees there. The warmth in the alpha’s gaze sets his heart on fire. Normally, he would be running for the door but on Cas, it simply looks good. He could get used to that. Maybe he wants to. “So are you.”

Cas blushes again, which on the alpha is adorable. “I am glad you think so. I think we are special together.”

“Together, huh?” Dean can definitely get behind that.


End file.
